Es/Wikia-Kritik
thumb|140px Genau wie in der Romanvorlage die Kleinstadt Derry sucht „ES“, das namenlose Grauen, 27 Jahre nach Erstverfilmung die Kinoleinwände heim. Wobei das nicht ganz richtig ist, denn die Verfilmung aus dem Jahre 1990 wurde mit eher geringem Budget lediglich als Zweiteiler für das Fernsehen gedreht. Nun also lehrt uns „Pennywise the dancing Clown“ im 21:9-Format das Fürchten. Und das macht er richtig gut. Wer den Vorgänger trotz der damals schon veralteten Stop-Motion-Technik zu gruselig fand, wird diesen Film nicht lieben lernen, denn die Subtilität des Grusels, die die Erstverfilmung auszeichnete, weicht hier dem blanken Horror. Am 28. September startet die neue Romanverfilmung in den deutschen Kinos und wir haben den Film vorab sehen können. center|thumb|600px|ES ist zurück. Wo sich vor fast drei Jahrzehnten der hervorragende Tim Curry als „Pennywise“ mit den Bösewichten der Achtziger eigenem zynischem Humor durch Derry fraß, so spielt heute der Schwede Bill Skarsgård einen ganz und gar humorlosen, psychotischen Clown, was durch nahezu ständigen Speichelfluss aufgrund des recht deformierten Gesichts unterstrichen wird. Auf das gehässige „Piep Piep, Richie!“ muss man jedoch nicht verzichten, auch wenn es, im Gegensatz zum Roman, nur einmal zelebriert wird. thumb|left|300px Die Neuverfilmung hat mit dem Erstlingswerk nur wenig gemeinsam', beide eint jedoch die Tatsache, dass das Buch nur den groben Handlungsstrang vorgibt. Das sieht in den ersten Minuten des Films zunächst anders aus. Bis zu der Szene, in der der kleine Georgie sein Papierboot zu Wasser lässt, wähnt man sich im ersten Film, Bill Denbrough hustet sogar an der selben Stelle. Das Ganze wirkt aber nicht wie eine Kopie, sondern wie eine mit einem dicken Augenzwinkern versehene Reminiszenz, die zum Schluss für einen kurzen Moment darin gipfelt, dass man, wie beim Original, trotz der Regenschauer sieht, dass der Film bei schönstem Sonnenschein gedreht wurde. Dann schwimmt die „SS Georgie“ in den Gully und der Albtraum nimmt ab da seinen eigenen Lauf. right|300px|thumb Wie schon damals kann man nicht anders, als den „Club der Verlierer“ in sein Herz zu schließen. Durch die Interaktion der Sieben, allen voran Richie Tozier, kommt der Humor trotz des Horrors nicht zu kurz, auch die gerade im Umgang mit Beverly zu Tage tretende Unbeholfenheit von Ben sorgt dafür, dass man sich an die eigene Pubertät erinnert fühlt. Und welcher Zwölfjährige mag es schon, dass seine Angebetete den eigenen, für einen Jungen diesen Alters eher unüblichen, Musikgeschmack entdeckt. Natürlich darf auch dieses Mal jeder der Protagonisten so seine Einzelerfahrungen mit „ES“ machen. Auch hier gibt es Abweichungen zum Original und so mancher Horrorfan darf sich bei der Szene im Badezimmer von Beverly an eine der blutigsten Einstellungen der „Nightmare on Elm Street“-Reihe erinnert fühlen. thumb|left|300px Nach der obligatorischen Steinschlacht gegen die Kleinstadtschläger um Henry Bowers, die, soviel darf verraten werden, auch dieses Mal zu Gunsten des Clubs ausgeht, beschließt man, den Kampf gegen Pennywise aufzunehmen. Statt einer Zwille und Silberohrringen greift man anno 2017 zu Stahlstangen, Baseballschlägern und einem Bolzenschussgerät, welches sonst seinen Dienst im Schafstall der Hanlons verrichtet und begibt sich durch den Brunnen eines verlassenen Hauses in die Kanalisation von Derry. Nachdem man einige Attacken des Clowns mehr oder minder erfolgreich abwehren konnte, kommt es schließlich zum Showdown in einer riesigen, unterirdischen Halle, in deren Mitte die vermissten Kinder (endlich visualisiert) um einen Hunderte Meter hohen Turm aus Spielzeugen schweben. „We all float down here“ und es sieht großartig aus! Mit vereinten Kräften besiegt man Pennywise und schwört wiederzukommen, falls „ES“ nicht tot ist. Und in diesem Fall ist es gut, dass dem so ist. Fazit: thumb|center|500 px „Es“ 2017 hat das Zeug dazu, ein Klassiker im Horrorgenre zu werden. Andrés Muschietti hat mit seiner Version des King-Romans wirklich alles richtig gemacht. Selbst wenn man vorher meint zu wissen, wie es weitergeht, lässt dieser Film genug Fragen offen, um neugierig auf „Chapter 2“ zu machen. 2019 wissen wir mehr. Kategorie:Wikia-Kritik